


Danse Macabre

by Jeyfeather1234



Series: Burning Eyes [4]
Category: GODZILLA Trilogy (Anime 2017)
Genre: Canon Related, Character Death, Hallucinations, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Macabre, Mild Gore, Mind Rape, Obsessive Behavior, Spoilers, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: "Dance with me, love," Metphies said gleefully. "Dance the dance of death!"





	Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> GODZILLA: The Planet Eater was my excuse to write a yandere!Metphies fic.

Haruo stared in horror as Ghidorah pinned Godzilla to the ground with its clawed feet and clamped one of its jaws onto his shoulders. Electricity protruded from the extraterrestrial creature's mouth as it tightened its grip on the king of monsters. Godzilla roared in pain, trying to fire an atomic breath. The blue beam bent when it came into contact with the golden beast and did nothing to phase it. Ghidorah's first head roared mockingly in his face before pulling away. It flapped its wings and flew into the air, hovering above Godzilla while "laughing" at him. If it could, it most certainly would've had a giant smile on its faces. Haruo took a few steps back as its scales brightened up. "No," he whispered, realizing what it was about to do. "No!" A beam of yellow energy blasted out of its second mouth. The attack collided with Godzilla's atomic breath, causing an explosion. A hand rested gently on Haruo's shoulder as he trembled in terror. He turned and stepped away from the blonde before him.

"Haruo," the Exif priest said calmly. He smiled gently as blood poured from his eye sockets. "I missed you." He stroked the latter's cheek with his bloodied fingers and stepped closer. "I missed you so much, my love." Haruo pushed his hand away.

"Get away from me, you bastard," he growled. "You're going to destroy Earth with that thing, don't you understand?"

"This feeble planet means nothing to me. But you, however," Metphies chuckled softly. "You're a burning wildfire that can never be quenched." He pulled him close, stroking his hair affectionately. Haruo attempted to push him away as he leaned closer. The blonde smiled in amusement. "Trying to run away this time? Where would you go to? Everyone else is dead."

"Wh-What are you talking about? They're not..." Haruo heard Miana scream in agony and twisted to see her skin slowly peeling off her body. Maggots crawled out of her chest and crawled onto the floor. Her body started to melt and slip from her skeleton like a towel falling from its rack.

"Don't look at that, darling," Metphies said as he focused Haruo's attention on him. "You don't need _her_." The latter wanted to smack that disgusting smile off his face. Were he not immobilized by terror, he certainly would've. "Why waste your love on someone as insignificant as her when you have me? No one else's love compares to mine. I'm the only thing you need." He struggled free from his grasp and turned towards the watchtower which was engulfed in flames.

"No..."

"We're the only ones left, Haruo. Do you understand?" Metphies rested his hands on the Earthling's shoulders. "It's only me and you now." He paused briefly to kiss his cheek. "Oh, look! The dance is beginning." He turned him around so they were facing each other and rested a hand on his side while the other twined their fingers together. Haruo didn't understand, nor did he wish to understand. "Dance with me, love," Metphies said gleefully. "Dance the dance of death!" He was officially insane. He was obsessed with him and, despite his efforts, there was nothing the captain could do to escape his grasp. Haruo was forced to dance to a soundless tune as the Exif archbishop swayed and twirled him around, each step drawing them closer to the edge of the hill. Haruo could see it clearly now. The madness in his eyes shone like the sun. His insanity mixed with his obsession; it was a dangerous combination. The captain's feet met the edge and before he could say anything, the mad priest kissed him. He was pushed back and didn't have time to think as the jaws of the three-headed beast opened wide to devour him as he fell.  


End file.
